Il voulait vivre
by SawadaTsukimi
Summary: Après une remontée mouvementée depuis l'île des Hommes-Poissons, les Mugiwara se retrouvent sur le Nouveau Monde. Alors qu'ils se reposent sur une île inhabitée, le bateau de l'amiral Monkey D. Garp fait son apparition à l'horizon. 2 ans après Marine Ford et la mort de son frère Ace, Luffy et Garp se revoient pour la première fois et la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre.


_Après une remontée mouvementée depuis l'île des Hommes-Poissons, les Mugiwara se retrouvent sur le Nouveau Monde. Alors qu'ils se reposent sur une île inhabitée, le bateau de l'amiral Monkey D. Garp fait son apparition à l'horizon. Deux ans après la guerre de Marine Ford et la mort de son frère Ace, Luffy et Garp se revoient pour la première fois et la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre…_

**_« Il voulait vivre … »_**

Le retour à la surface fut accueilli avec soulagement et l'équipage du Chapeau de paille pu enfin souffler. Les derniers jours avaient été vraiment éprouvants pour tout le monde. Les utilisateurs de fruit du démon purent enfin se détendre, l'omniprésence de l'océan au-dessus de leurs têtes ayant finalement disparu. Le capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe fraiche qui recouvrait le pont inferieur du Thousand Sunny. Il rit quelques secondes : cette remontée avait bien faillit les tuer quand on y repensait. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être de retour sur notre bon vieil océan, dit il. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'île des hommes poissons non, d'ailleurs ils me manquent déjà, mais toute cette flotte au-dessus de moi me rendait franchement mal à l'aise.

**-** Yohohohohoh, je comprends tout à fait Luffy-san, j'avais moi-même une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Ha ! Mais je n'ai pas d'estomac ! Yohhohohohoh Skull Joke, s'exclama Brook le squelette et accessoirement le musicien de l'équipage. »

Cette blague eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendue depuis qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort dans un tourbillon des profondeurs. Le vent se leva d'un coup, obligeant l'équipage à s'activer, la météo sur le Nouveau Monde semblait encore plus capricieuse que sur la première moitié de Grand Line. Il fallait profiter un maximum de ce vent qui risquait de ne pas durer. Malgré les deux ans de séparation, tous les membres du Chapeau de paille savaient exactement quoi faire. Nami, la navigatrice, s'adapta parfaitement et ses ordres étaient clairs et précis. Chopper avait repris sa place à la barre, Zoro à la vigie, Luffy et Sanji s'affairaient à déplier les voiles tandis que Franky et Ussop étaient dans les cales du bateau pour l'inspecter et s'assurer ainsi qu'il n'avait reçu aucun dommage qui l'aurait fragilisé durant la remontée depuis l'île sous-marine. Robin, elle, était retournée dans sa cabine pour remplir son carnet de bord et y ajouter les nouvelles informations découvertes sur les ponéglyphes et l'arme Antique Poséidon.

Quand le cap du Sunny fut satisfaisant, Nami demanda à Franky de tenir la barre et les Mugiwaras purent vaquer à leurs occupations. Le coq du bateau déclara qu'il allait préparer un encas après que Luffy ait hurlé un « SANJI J'AI FAIM » lui brisant les tympans. Le capitaine bondit sur la proue du navire espérant sans doute apercevoir la première île de ce nouvel océan. En attendant il ne put que rêver de leurs prochaines aventures. Chopper et Ussop décidèrent de pêcher pour remplir l'aquarium du bateau, Brook s'installa sur le banc central au pied du mat et commença un air de violon entraînant. L'absence du bruit caractéristique des altères que l'on soulève indiquait que Zoro avait dû s'endormir et Nami prenait soin de ses mandariniers si longtemps délaissés.

Les stocks de nourriture et de médicaments avaient été faits juste avant de quitter l'île des Hommes-poissons assurant au bateau une autonomie en pleine mer d'au moins trois semaines. (Les stocks de nourriture avaient la fâcheuse tendance à s'évaporer plus vite que les prévisions de Sanji à cause d'un capitaine pique-assiette)

La première semaine se passa sans problème apparent si ce n'est l'agaçant capitaine qui commençait à s'ennuyer. En effet aucune île n'était en vue, à son grand désespoir, et il avait entrepris un interrogatoire complet de chaque membre de son équipage pour savoir avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé durant leurs deux ans d'entrainement. Bizarrement Sanji fut le plus réticent et Luffy ne put que lui soutirer que quelque chose comme « beaucoup de fill…d'hommes» ou « un cauchemar cette île ». Ussop était ravi de pouvoir raconter son aventure qui, pour une fois, était vraie. Pourtant, on pouvait parfois sentir quelques exagérations qui laissaient Chooper et Luffy (« ces naïfs » disait Nami) sans voix. Franky s'enflamma dans tous les sens du terme, en relatant ses SUPEEEERS découvertes dans le laboratoire du Dr. Vega Punk ce qui intéressa grandement Robin qui, ensuite, narra son étrange séjour chez les révolutionnaires. Zoro étonna tout le monde en racontant sa nouvelle « amitié » avec Perona (il s'agissait plus d'une entente cordiale par pur intérêt) et l'entrainement de Mihawk le Shishibukaï. Brook chanta son histoire et expliqua comment il était devenu King Soul, le chanteur le plus populaire du plus grand des océans. Nami critiqua sans vergogne les vieux de l'île céleste sur laquelle elle était tombée et Chopper tenta d'expliquer sous les rires de l'équipage qu'il avait failli finir en ragout de raton laveur avant de rétablir une bonne entente sur une île spécialisée dans les plantes médicinales.

Puis, vint le moment où l'équipage, agacé par le comportement de leur capitaine lui demandèrent de raconter son propre entrainement. Il raconta d'abord son arrivée sur l'île des femmes (il faillit se faire étrangler par un Sanji plus que jaloux) puis son aventure sur l'île qui changeait de saison toutes les semaines et de son entrainement au Haki, rappelant à tous son impressionnante utilisation lors de la bataille sur place Gyoncorde.

« Tu te rends compte ? 50 000 hommes d'un seul coup sans rien faire ! C'est carrément monstrueux ! s'exclama Ussop clairement impressionné.

**-** Tu as été SUPEEER sur ce coup là Mugiwara ! »

C'est ainsi que la discussion tourna rapidement et chacun exposa à l'autre la façon dont fonctionnait sa nouvelle technique.

C'est à la fin de la deuxième semaine, en début de soirée, que les chapeaux de paille purent enfin se décharger de leur paquet de nerfs : Luffy. Celui-ci ne tenait plus en place ! Zoro, depuis la vigie, avait aperçu une île ! Franky et Ussop avaient pris le sous-marin pour s'assurer que la crique avait assez de fond pour y accueillir le Sunny. Quand ils jetèrent l'ancre, les deux plus jeunes de l'équipage se précipitèrent à terre.

« LUFFY, CHOPPER, hurla Nami. Ne partez pas dans la forêt maintenant, il est tard et la nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber ! On explorera demain !

**-** Je vais préparer un barbecue ! ajouta Sanji pour être sûr que les deux énergumènes (ou du moins Luffy) restent dans les environs. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent sur la plage en quatrième vitesse. L'île était constituée comme la majorité des îles qu'ils avaient croisées jusque-là. Une assez grande plage en faisait, à première vue, le tour et les cocotiers laissaient place aux fagacées et divers conifères vers le centre de l'île, une forêt basique qui n'avait en rien les caractéristiques d'une jungle comme Little Garden. Elle était plutôt petite et apparemment inhabitée : un de ces rares havres de paix que l'on trouve encore sur le Nouveau Monde. L'équipage avait déniché l'endroit idéal pour se poser deux ou trois jours avant de reprendre la mer.

Ce soir-là, ils firent la fête. Ussop avait allumé un énorme feu de joie qui illuminait toute la baie. Luffy s'amusait à courir autour dans une drôle de danse avec Franky qui prenait la pose en hurlant des « SUPER » à tout va, tandis que Brook entamait « le sake de Binks » la chanson de tout bon pirate. Zoro ne se contenta pas uniquement de la chanson et vida les trois quarts du stock d'alcool du Sunny. Chopper se dit qu'il avait bien fait de préparer de l'aspirine durant la matinée quand il vit Nami commencer à tituber et s'effondrer sur Robin en riant bruyamment. Sanji préparait toujours plus de nourritures pour satisfaire cette bande d'affamée en notant mentalement que les stocks étaient dangereusement bas.

La fête pirate dura jusque tard dans la nuit et, finalement, trop extenués pour retourner dans le bateau, ils s'endormirent sur la plage.

Etrangement, ce fut le sabreur de l'équipage qui se réveilla en premier après un éternuement qui fit s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux de leur nid ! Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais un vent frais camouflait la chaleur.

« Tain' ils sont tous en train de dormir, marmonna-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui. Mmmm zzzz….zzz »

Enivré par l'alcool toujours présent, il chuta en arrière sur le sable, endormi.

Finalement, ce fut Nami qui se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, encore un peu groggy de la veille. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux sans se lever. Elle entendit le bruit régulier des vagues, qui auraient pu la bercer et la faire se rendormir. Elle se redressa et fixa l'horizon l'œil morne.

La mer. La mer. La mer. La mer. La mer. Un bateau. La mer. La mer. La mer… Elle se stoppa net. Attendez une minute ? La mer. La mer. La mer. La mer. La mer. Un bateau … Un bateau…

UN BATEAU !?

Elle se leva d'un bond, cette fois totalement réveillée. Ok. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Rien n'indiquait que c'était un navire ennemi. Elle se précipita dans le Sunny pour y prendre la longue vue, le bateau étant encore trop loin, il lui était impossible d'identifier le pavillon.

Une fois l'objet convoité entre les mains elle se jeta sur le bastingage, déplia la longue-vue et scruta l'océan pour apercevoir le navire. Ajustant la vision, elle blanchit quand elle remarqua la grande voile blanche arborant le symbole d'une mouette bleu au centre. La Marine.

Sans se soucier des détails elle hurla pour réveiller l'équipage encore dans les bras de Morphée sur la plage.

« LES GARS ! LA MARINE VIENT PAR ICI ! »

Elle se jeta sur la rive et les secoua un à un, en répétant que la marine arrivait et qu'il fallait au moins planquer le bateau ! Les chapeaux de pailles se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur leur navire. Nami envoya la longue-vue dans les bras de son capitaine et cru qu'elle allait finir par se briser tandis que Luffy essayait de l'attraper d'une main ferme. Quand il eut réussi, il monta sur la rambarde et observa l'horizon à son tour.

Luffy mit tellement de temps à regarder dans la longue-vue que le bateau de la marine fut bientôt trop proche pour penser à pouvoir s'enfuir. Ce fut le second, Zoro, qui dû le rappeler à l'ordre :

« Hey, Luffy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le capitaine baissa lentement la longue vue et descendit de la rambarde sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons. Luffy tendit la longue vue à sa navigatrice. Alors que celle-ci allait de nouveau scruter le pavillon ennemi, son capitaine prit la parole sans les fixer.

« C'est le bateau de grand père. Annonça-t-il sans émotion particulière.

Les membres de l'équipage comprirent immédiatement pourquoi leur capitaine était hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. C'était un membre de sa famille mais en même temps ils étaient les ennemis de la marine.

« Luffy, tu crois que … demanda Ussop

**-** Je ne pense pas qu'il va nous attaquer, coupa le capitaine.

**-** Mais si…, retenta le tireur d'élite

**-** Préparez-vous à repartir en cas d'urgence, j'y vais. Seul, précisa-t-il en voyant que Zoro et Sanji commençaient à le suivre »

Les deux hommes surent immédiatement que c'était un ordre et qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. Cela n'avait rien de semblable à un des caprices habituels de Luffy. Le capitaine avait cet air sérieux que l'on voyait rarement sur son visage et surtout, cet air que personne n'aimait voir. Ce visage entre gravité et tristesse qui faisait que Luffy paraissait nettement plus vieux, pas mature non, juste plus vieux. Trop vieux. Le visage de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu.

En voyant ce visage, l'équipage prit conscience que malgré la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre omniprésente de leur capitaine, personne ne pouvais rester le même après avoir perdu un être cher.

Avec leur récente arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde et l'euphorie quelle avait suscitée, ils avaient oublié la raison de leur longue séparation. Ils avaient oublié qu'Ace était mort. Mort dans les bras de son petit frère. Mort dans les bras de Luffy.

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner vers la plage pour attendre le navire de son grand père, l'équipage reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits. Que voulaient les marines ?

Sans surprise, le premier à mettre le pied à terre fut Monkey D. Garp mais étonnamment il fut le seul. Aucun officier ne l'accompagnait. Il avait certainement fait comme son petit fils et ordonné à ses soldats de rester à bord du bateau.

« Luffy. Dit-il

**-** Le vieux, répondit Luffy placide

**-** Ca faisait longtemps, continua Garp, apparemment pas perturbé pour un sous par l'attitude froide de son petit-fils.

**-** Deux ans, répliqua acide le capitaine du Sunny »

Garp comprit très bien le sous-entendu plein de reproches. Il baissa les yeux honteux.

« J'aimerais que l'on parle toi et moi, dit-il sérieusement, s'il te plait Luffy, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son petit-fils allait répliquer. »

Luffy le toisa quelques secondes, le jaugeant du regard afin de décider si oui ou non il allait l'écouter. Garp fut déstabilisé : jamais Luffy ne l'avait regardé comme ça, si sérieusement, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Ok, souffla-t-il finalement »

Garp leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant, et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la forêt pour discuter posément sans le regard scrutateur de leur équipage respectif.

Du côté du Sunny, les Chapeau de paille s'inquiétèrent en voyant leur capitaine sortir de leur champ de vision. Mais un signe de main de Luffy, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les bois, les rassura un peu. Nami se précipita dans la cuisine sous le regard étonné des autres qui la suivirent malgré tout. Ils la découvrirent en train de régler un DenDen Mushi. Il grésilla un moment puis quand ils se décidèrent à lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait le Denden Mushi dit d'une voix rauque « Je suis passé voir Dadan il y a deux ans »

L'équipage comprit que la navigatrice avait envoyé un autre Den Den mushi à la suite des deux Monkey D. (Quand ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Vieux réflexe de son passé de voleuse ou inquiétude pour son capitaine ? Nul ne sait.) D'un commun accord, aucun des autres membres ne fit de remarque acerbe sur le respect de la vie privée à la navigatrice et, piqués par une curiosité dévorante (et aussi un peu d'anxiété), ils s'assirent autour de la table pour écouter.

Dans la forêt, après quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes avaient trouvé une petite clairière. Garp s'assit sur le sol en poussant un soupir fatigué, dieu que cette discussion allait être difficile ! Il se racla la gorge et fixa son petit-fils, resté debout, dans les yeux.

« Je suis passé voir Dadan il y a deux ans, commença-t-il. Puis voyant que Luffy ne répondait pas il continua : Elle avait mis à sac le bar de cette pauvre Makino. Elle n'a pas eu l'air tellement heureuse de me voir débarquer comme ça à Fushia… On aurait pu penser qu'elle ne ferait rien mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle m'a foutu une dérouillé digne de ce nom hahaha, rit il sans vraiment en avoir envie.

**-** Tu l'as mérité. La voix du Luffy claqua dans l'esprit de Garp tel un coup de poing.

**-** Certainement, répondit ce dernier piteusement. »

Jamais Garp n'avait eu aussi peu confiance en lui, le regard de son petit fils était tellement déstabilisant. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Luffy ne reprenne la parole :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demanda-t-il.

**-** Pour m'excuser, répondit Garp. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Leur relation s'était donc réellement brisée pour qu'ils ne puissent plus discuter aisément ? Non, comprit Garp, Luffy n'avait tout simplement plus confiance en lui, il était méfiant. Cette simple pensée lui fit mal au cœur.

« T'excuser hein ? dit Luffy.

**-** Oui…

**-** Là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'écouter des excuses minables, 2 ans après. Ca ne ramènera pas Ace ! cracha-t-il.

**-** Je sais, souffla le plus vieux douloureusement.

**-** Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à te pardonner… Je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à te pardonner, dit Luffy en serrant les poings d'une rage contenu. »

Il lui en voulait tellement. Comment ce vieux crouton pouvait-il seulement se pointer deux ans après, comme une fleur et lui demander de l'écouter ?!

« Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me pardonnes, je voudrais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, repris Garp. »

Quand il vit que son petit fils ne répondait pas, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Quand tu es tombé du ciel avec les prisonniers d'Impel Down, je me suis dit que tu étais un parfait crétin pour venir te mettre dans une merde pareille -surtout avec une bande de criminels dangereux-, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais fier de toi. J'aurais dû savoir que jamais tu ne laisserais Ace mourir sans rien faire et j'espérais de tout cœur que tu réussirais. Je veux que tu saches que je ne voulais pas la mort d'Ace, dit-il

**-** Sans eux je n'aurais jamais atteint Marinford, sans Bon-chan pour se sacrifier nous n'aurions jamais pu passer la porte de la justice et sans Ivan je serais mort empoisonné par Magellan. Sans ces « criminels » comme tu dis, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Sans eux je n'aurais même pas pu atteindre Ace sur l'échafaud. Ce sont des gens précieux qui ne me connaissaient même pas mais qui m'ont aidé défendit Luffy »

Comme une malédiction, le silence s'installa à nouveau. Garp compris que son petit-fils l'accusait indirectement de n'avoir rien tenté.

« Lorsque je me suis placé entre toi et Ace à Marinford, je l'ai fait parce que c'était mon devoir de Marine… Mais je veux que tu saches que cette décision a été la plus difficile à prendre de toute ma vie. Me mettre sur ton chemin pour t'empêcher de sauver ton frère a été…

**-** Je pensais que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour toi. Mais je me trompais. Rien n'a jamais était plus important que ton boulot de toute façon, même la famille n'est pas assez importante pour toi apparemment, murmura Luffy.

**-** Je…

**-** En même temps, coupa-t-il, j'aurais dû le savoir. Le jeune capitaine se mit à rire hystériquement. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'un homme qui abandonne ses petits enfants à des bandits et qui revient une fois tous les 36 du mois pour les tabasser et leur dire qu'ils deviendront officier de la marine quoi qu'il en coûte ?!

**-** Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir car j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été souvent présent comme un grand-père devrait l'être mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne vous aime pas parce que je vous ai laissé à Dadan ! s'énerva le plus vieux.

**-** Pas souvent présent ? pas souvent présent ?! Tu n'as jamais été là dans les moments importants !

**-** C'est faux ! J'ai toujours fait attention à vous !

**-** Où étais-tu quand je me suis fait attaquer par les pirates à Fushia et que leur chef m'a jeté à la flotte alors que je venais de manger le fruit du démon ?! Où étais-tu quand le monstre marin a failli me tuer !? Tu n'étais pas là ! Shanks a perdu son bras pour moi ! Les gens responsables ne laissent pas des enfants de 7 ans seuls.

**-** Je t'avais confié aux gens du village, tu le sais ! Makino m'envoyait toujours des nouvelles de vous !

**-** MAIS TU N'ETAIS PAS LA ! hurla Luffy excédé. »

Garp ne répondit pas. Luffy avait beaucoup de choses sur le cœur et revenir sur la mort d'Ace fut déclencheur de sa colère envers lui. Le jeune garçon laissait exploser tout ce qu'il avait en lui depuis 2 ans. S'il pouvait lui servir de défouloir alors il l'acceptait. Parce que c'était sa punition pour n'avoir rien fait.

« Le monde que tu protèges est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Vous les marines vous prétendez n'être que justice mais chacun de vos actes fait souffrir des gens innocents ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le Royaume de Goa ! Où étais-tu quand le Grey terminal a brûlé et que les pirates de Blue Jam ont pointé leurs armes sur Ace et moi ? Dadan et les autres sont venus nous sauver et elle a failli y passer ! Vous préférez protéger des pourris comme les Tenryubito plutôt que des pauvres gens qui n'ont pas eu la chance de naître sous une bonne étoile. Uniquement parce que le Grey Terminal gâchait le paysage, vous le faites brûler, ses habitants et nous avec ? Où étais-tu quand les Tenryubito ont tiré sur Sabo ! Ces enfoirés ont tué un môme de 10 ans juste parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! C'est ça ta justice ? Protéger des gens qui n'ont aucun scrupule et passe au-dessus des lois sans que rien ne leur soit reproché seulement parce qu'ils sont soit disant supérieurs ? Ils peuvent tuer des enfants parce que c'est juste ?! OU EST LA JUSTICE DANS TOUT CA ?! Où étais-tu quand ils ont assassiné Sabo ? Où étais-tu quand Ace et moi avions besoin de toi ?!»

Luffy s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'effondra à genoux.

« Tu n'étais pas là… Tu n'as jamais été là … alors pourquoi ? reprit-il d'une voix calme. Alors que tu pouvais agir… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait à Marine Ford ?! Tu étais juste à côté de lui et tu n'as pas bougé ! »

Pour Garp ce fut difficile à encaisser, mais son petit fils n'avait pas totalement tort. Qu'avait-il foutu ? Strictement rien ! Il se maudit. Un de ses petits-enfants était mort juste sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien tenté pour l'aider. Quand il s'est mis sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de délivrer son frère, il s'était senti trahi. Trahi par sa propre famille et perdre son dernier frère. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'étendu des sentiments de Luffy à son égard.

« Il voulait vivre, murmura Luffy.

**-** Je sais, répondit Garp d'une voix cassé. Lui aussi se rappelait très bien de la supplique d'Ace sur l'échafaud quand il avait vu ses amis débarquer pour le sauver. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. »

Le silence entre les deux hommes mit fin à une certaine tension et c'est calmement que Luffy reprit :

« Tu sais papi …

L'amiral, surpris par l'appellation releva la tête, attentif.

**-** Il m'avait promis. Je veux dire, après la mort de Sabo. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive… Quel con ! non mais quel con ! finit Luffy d'une voix plaintive. »

Garp se demanda si son petit-fils allait se mettre à pleurer. Il senti son cœur se serrer. Ses agissements n'avaient fait que détruire sa famille si chère à ses yeux.

« Luffy… Aurais-tu préféré que je meure à la place d'Ace ? demanda l'amiral sérieusement.

Le garçon, surpris, releva les yeux sur son grand père.

**-** Non…Bien sûr que non, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme. J'aurais préféré que personne ne meure. Ni Ace, ni le vieux Barbe Blanche. Mais j'ai été faible. Tellement. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre qui que ce soit…

**-** Je suis désolé Luffy, sincèrement, souffla Garp. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des grands-pères pour vous deux et quand j'ai eu l'occasion de vous aider je n'ai rien fait. Pardonne-moi.

Le jeune capitaine soupira :

**-** Le passé est ce qu'il est. Même s'il nous dégoûte, on ne peut plus le changer. Ace ne reviendra pas, claqua Luffy sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Je vis pour trois maintenant, et je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates non seulement parce que c'est mon rêve, mais parce que Ace me l'a demandé. »

Garp sourit à son petit fils et contre toute attente répondit :

« J'espère que tu y arriveras ! »

Les deux Monkey D. repartirent en direction de leur bateau respectif. Ils savaient leur relation fragile, mais la confiance est quelque chose qui se gagne et qu'il est possible de récupérer, et ça, Garp le savait. Dans la cuisine du Sunny, le silence régnait et les sentiments étaient partagés, mais finalement tout s'était relativement bien fini. Ils sortirent sur le pont et aperçurent leur capitaine qui revenait vers eux, quand l'amiral de la Marine l'appela et lui lança un objet qu'aucun membre ne put identifier à cause de la distance. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis se séparèrent pour de bon.

Lorsque Luffy remonta à bord, personne ne posa de question. Ils virent le navire de la marine s'éloigner lentement vers l'horizon et quand celui-ci eut totalement disparu ils se tournèrent vers Luffy. Leur capitaine regardait toujours la mer, serrant dans son poing, contre sa poitrine, ce qui semblait être un Eternal Pose d'après la navigatrice.

Le capitaine se tourna vers son équipage et s'exclama « On repart demain les gars ! » avant de se diriger vers la cabine des garçons. C'est ainsi que le soir Brook, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper et Ussop virent qu'un nouvel objet avait élu domicile sur la table de chevet de Luffy : un Eternal Pose portant le nom de Ace.

Luffy les surpris dans leur contemplation quand il revint de la salle de bain et dit simplement : « Quand je serai devenu le seigneur des pirates, on ira le voir » avant de ressortir profiter des étoiles sur la plage.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le Sunny était reparti en mer, un News Coo passa au-dessus du navire et laissa tomber son journal sur la proue, place attitré du capitaine qui prenait le soleil à ce moment-là. Il regarda vaguement la première page et fut surpris par la Une. Il le lança en arrière et s'adossa à nouveau contre la crinière du Sunny avec un sourire.

« Ce vieux crouton … »

**«Le héros de la marine, l'amiral Monkey D. Garp, démissionne ! »**

_Fin_

Voilà. Ma première fiction ! J'adore les relations familiales plus qu'étrange qu'il y a dans One piece et je ne pouvais pas attendre que Maitre Oda les fasse se rencontrer après la guerre. Et à cause (grâce ?) de mon impatience on se retrouve avec cet OS. C'est un peu mon bébé ! =D Il est dédié à ma meilleur amie (c'est son cadeau de Noël)

A la prochaine !


End file.
